


The One Where Adam Goes Grrr...

by PipeDreams



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipeDreams/pseuds/PipeDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sutan gets too close to Tommy, Adam...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Adam Goes Grrr...

**Author's Note:**

> Since I wrote this before the 'unveiling' of Adam's true pirate costume, let's just pretend he wore the one ala Jack Sparrow till I get the time to edit this fic again :p

  


“What the fuck...” Adam cursed under his breath from across the crowded room as he watched Tommy snuggle closer to Sutan while a female friend took their picture.

“Looks like he’s misbehaving... _again_ ,” Brad said drily, his eyebrow raised. “Seriously Adam. I have told you to put that boy in his place. He is definitely asking for it.”

“Yea you think?” Adam snorted. “Fuck him man. Blowing hot and cold. Giving me mixed signals. I don’t know what the fuck he wants.”

“Geez baby... Have I not taught you well? _He_ clearly wants you. So go down there and show him whose boss.” Brad smirked as the two men they were watching embraced and then kiss. He could feel the heat coming off in waves from Adam beside him. Adam never did like to share his toys. He was a very possessive guy. That was one of the reasons why their relationship did not work out. But maybe the blonde bassist that Adam had hired would be the answer. The guy did seem to like being controlled. Oh yes, Brad watched some of the YouTube videos that fans had uploaded of Adam’s performances around the globe. Not that he would ever admit it. He had a reputation to uphold. And watching an ex-boyfriend’s videos while wondering what could have been, yea that did not help any.

“I don’t know Brad. He said no the last time. Told me to give him time to adjust and stuff.” Adam said. And that was another thing about Adam. He was decisive when it came to other matters of his life but when it came to relationships; sometimes the boy had no clue.

“Okay so lemme get this straight. Pretty boy over there said no. Because he was still getting used to the idea of being attracted to guys am I right?” Brad held up a hand when Adam opened his mouth to say something. “Hold up I am not done bitch. Okay so he said no. So now you are gonna let him make out with his,” Brad paused and using the air quote gesture continued to speak, “Life partner. Am I getting this right? Because it seems like _your_ Tommy loves getting his tongue sucked on by Sutan over there. Sutan who is _obviously_ a man. Fuck Adam he’s not even in drag today.”

Adam breathed in deeply. Brad did have a point. But he still wasn’t sure whether Tommy was ready for the relationship he had in mind for the two of them. Because the thing was, when Adam loved someone, he loved someone with every fibre of his heart. He watched as the men stayed close to one another. He watched as Tommy leaned into Sutan’s side. He watched as Sutan looked right back at him in the eye, from across the room almost challengingly, before placing his hand on Tommy’s ass and squeezing it tight. Well bloody hell. Adam passed the glass of wine he had clenched so tightly, that now his hand had similar patterned grooves etched into it, wordlessly to Brad. Gritting his teeth, he walked towards _his_ boy, yes Tommy was definitely his. And he would make sure that Tommy knew it. Adam’s nose flared slightly at the thought.

“Having a good time boys?” Adam asked casually even as his eyes tried not to glare openly at Sutan who was clearly trying to get himself killed by allowing his hand to still rest on Tommy’s hip. “Where is _your_ boyfriend Sutan?”

Sutan just smiled before answering, “Well you know he is a busy, busy man. He’s sorry he couldn’t make it though. He did tell me to enjoy myself however and yes that is what I am going to do. So many pretty boys around.” Sutan looked at Tommy as he said it before letting his eyes meet Adam with a look that could be loosely interpreted as a so-what-are-you-gonna-do-about-it.

Tommy giggled. “Oh yea. There are soooo many pretty boys today ain’t that right voo voo veaaaar.” Tommy was clearly drunk as he nuzzled Sutan’s nape before giggling again.

“Tommy,” Adam said firmly. “Hey Tommy look at me.”

Tommy turned to look at Adam, his eyes still glazed. “Yea Adam?”

“How much have you had to drink?” Adam asked.

“What are you my mother?” Tommy snorted before promptly bursting into giggles again.

“He’s drunk,” Sutan said. Unhelpfully.

“Well thank you Mister Obvious.” Adam rolled his eyes.

Sutan laughed before saying in a serious tone that he seldom used, “Sometimes Adam you just have to take what you want. Waiting would only make it worse.”

Sutan knew what had happened between Adam and Tommy months back. He watched as Tommy rejected Adam’s continued overtures. He watched as Adam and Tommy drifted apart offstage. He listened as both came to him with their sides of the story. He understood why Tommy was afraid to say yes. No matter how much he was attracted to Adam, the concept of being in love with a guy terrified twenty-nine year old Tommy Joe Ratliff. Tommy Joe who was used to the idea of big boobs and big-haired brunettes now liked a singer who wears mascara and had a nine-inch dick. Yes, the idea fucking scared him to say the least. He also knew that Adam was reaching the end of his limits. One day he was just going to move on without Tommy and the blonde man by his side would let it happen. So he did what any good friend had to do. He decided to give both of them a push. Because whether either realised it or not, they were good for each other. That plus the fact that when they were without each other, one flirted with guys he normally wouldn’t be interested in just to get the rise out of the other and the other, the other tried to get as drunk as he could. Tommy had started drinking more alcohol since Brad stood by Adam’s side.

“What do you mean?” Adam still had the cheek to ask, pretending not to know what Sutan spoke of even as his eyes narrowed upon seeing Sutan’s hand which now had moved closer to Tommy’s crotch.

Sutan moved nearer to Adam and whispered in his ear, “How would you like it if I took Tommy for a ride? I would take him hard, sprawled on his back. He would be fuckin’ beautiful don’t you think. His legs wide open for ---” Sutan choked on the next word as he found himself slammed back hard into the wall. Adam’s eyes had darkened dangerously. Sutan swallowed nervously. He had never in all their years of friendship seen Adam lose control before.

“Adam?” Tommy said quietly. His hand rested on Adam’s sleeve, tugging at it. They were already attracting attention. Sutan could hear the hushed conversations around them.

“It’s okay Tommy,” Adam said softly. His gaze never wavered from Sutan as he inched closer whispering words that were meant only for Sutan’s ears. “ _He_ belongs to me. Nobody touches him. _Nobody_.” Sutan nodded and only then did Adam released Sutan from the tight grip he held on him.

“That fuckin’ hurt bitch! But I am glad you realised that now even if you had to go all caveman on me. You guys are lucky I’m your fairy godmother. Now go get a room or something before you.” Sutan pointed at Adam. “Kill someone.” Sutan walked away shaking his head even as he muttered words that sounded suspiciously like stupid, stubborn, fools.

Adam ignored the crowd of people who continued to stare at Tommy and him. Instead he looked at Tommy who suddenly had sobered up after witnessing the unfortunate exchange. Tommy remained silent even as his eyes held a flicker of hope.

“Aaaah dammit!” Adam grabbed onto Tommy’s arm before dragging him along with him towards the exit.

“A-Adam? Where are we going?!” Tommy tried to halt Adam’s stride, failing to succeed. Apparently an angry Adam was an extra strong Adam who managed to pull him along almost effortlessly. All Tommy could do was try his best to keep up.

 ---

“Adam!” Tommy half shrieked out as Adam pushed him onto the hotel bed. He made a move to get up only for Adam to straddle him even as he stripped himself out of that ridiculous Jack Sparrow outfit that he wore for his own New Year’s Eve party.

“Don’t you dare fuckin’ move Tommy Ratliff,” Adam growled out, stopping midway through stripping off his white shirt. Grabbing both of Tommy’s wrists, he held them down above Tommy’s head. The movement brought Adam’s half-hard cock in contact with Tommy’s own penis which was playing catch up fast with the way Adam rolled his hips into him.

“Fuck Adam! Let me go man!” Tommy tried to wriggle his way out from underneath Adam. He failed to do so partly because Tommy wasn’t putting in all his strength. A part of him liked being held down by Adam.  

“No Tommy.” Adam said in a tone that brooked no argument. “I am going to teach you what happens when you pull my chains. So that you will never. Ever. Make this same mistake again.” And suddenly Tommy was released. “Get up Tommy.”

“W-what?” Tommy said tentatively, not trusting the hard tone that laced Adam’s voice. This was a side of Adam he had never seen before.

“I said get up.” Adam continued to stare at him, his face blank of any expression. “You won’t like it if you don’t listen to what I say Tommy. Don’t make me hurt you.”

Now Tommy knew that Adam would never hurt him but this almost cold stranger in the room was someone Tommy could not read. And that made Tommy shiver in fear... and also anticipation. He got up slowly, making sure to keep his eyes on Adam at all times. “Adam?”

“Take off your clothes Tommy.”

“But---”

“Now.”

Tommy unbuttoned his shirt, his hands trembling as Adam continued to watch him. “Adam I---”

“I believe I told you to take off your clothes. I did not however give you permission to speak.” Adam arched an eyebrow.

“Now just a minute Adam I am not your---”

Whatever Tommy was going to say ended up muffled as Adam moved so quickly that Tommy did not see him coming before he had Tommy bent over his knees as he sat on the bed.

“I warned you Tommy,” Adam said quietly. So quietly that Tommy stiffened.

Adam took off the red bandanna that he had worn around his wig and tied it around Tommy’s wrists sure and fast. Adam pulled his pants down easily. And for the first time Tommy cursed inwardly for having worn the comfortable drawstring black pants that he had purchased. He had thought that it looked ‘piratey’ when he had bought it.  

“Nice underwear Tommy. But we won’t be needing them.” Adam pulled his briefs down and Tommy could feel the cool air caress his butt cheeks.

Adam touched Tommy’s ass gently, letting his hand linger on the rounded globes before hitting him hard.

“Fuck Adam!” Tommy shouted. The smack came without warning and hurt more than he ever thought it would.

“I said _not_ to speak,” Adam said flatly before hitting Tommy’s ass one more time.

Tommy squirmed on Adam’s lap, trying to wriggle away from Adam’s big, firm hand. The hand that Adam moisturised every day was now smacking Tommy hard. Tommy shifted as he felt his cock twitch in anticipation of the next hit.

“Fuck Tommy. Do you know how gorgeous you look right now? So red... My mark on your white ass.” Adam bent a little to whisper in Tommy’s ears even as his hand caressed Tommy’s ass gently. “You are so beautiful. And you are mine. Don’t you ever, _ever_ , forget it.” And with that, Adam smacked him again and again hard.

Tommy tried to hold his voice back but he could not stop the whimper from escaping. “A-Adam.” He said in a raspy voice. “Adam... please...” Tommy pleaded with Adam. For what he did not know.

“Please what Tommy?” Adam’s hand stayed still, resting on Tommy’s reddened ass, warm from the smacks it had received.

“Please...” Tommy cried out as he rolled his hips forward, his hardened dick seeking friction.

Adam thought to teach Tommy lesson but it was Tommy who taught Adam this time. He felt Tommy’s cock rubbing against him, seeking release and that made his eyes blur for a moment. The thought that Tommy got hard from Adam spanking him got Adam from half-hard to fullness in seconds.

“Fuck Tommy. You are going to kill me one day.” Adam said. And this time Tommy heard the break in his voice as the gentle Adam he had always known slipped out.

Adam turned Tommy over gently in his arms before kissing Tommy. They kissed many times on stage but this time in the privacy of their own company, Adam took his time to explore Tommy’s taste. The kiss quickly turned urgent when Tommy accidentally nipped on Adam’s bottom lip. The metallic tang of Adam’s blood made Tommy moaned in wanting.

“You want it baby...you want it so bad.” Adam smirked but the full impact was lessened with the tremor in his voice. He was more affected than he would care to admit. Tommy Ratliff pushed all of his buttons and the guy didn’t even know he did. “Are you... are you still...” Adam wavered in asking Tommy the question that he might hate the answer to.

“Am I still what Adam?” Tommy asked. His cock had softened slightly noting the change in Adam’s voice.

There was no way for Adam to pussyfoot around the issue. “Has there been anyone... a man...” His voice trailed away, still unwilling to complete the sentence.

“Am I still a butt virgin you mean?” Tommy stated bluntly.

“Yes. Are you?”

“Does it matter?” Tommy looked at Adam curiously, his head slightly tilted to one side. He struggled briefly with the bandanna still tied around his wrists, before Adam helped in untying the knot.

Adam thought about the question Tommy had asked. Did it matter? Yes it did. But not enough to obscure his love for Tommy. Never. “I would need to control myself more if you still were.” He answered instead. He looked at Tommy's wrists now marked red and frowned slightly. He rubbed the marks gently before kissing them softly.

Tommy shuddered but reining in his thoughts, asked, “You never answered my question.”

Adam looked away from Tommy’s intent stare. Sometimes the guy was too smart for his own good. “You saw what happened earlier with me and Sutan. Do you think I like it if another had his hands on you. Much more when he had gone where I never did. Letting you feel stuff I never did. Fuck Tommy. What do you think?”

Tommy’s eyes softened. He placed a hand on Adam’s cheek, caressing it gently. “Thank you.”

“For what?” Adam asked, perplexed.

“For waiting. For being jealous. For loving me.”

Adam snorted. “Not my choice. You aren’t exactly easy to love but you crawled into my heart anyway.”

“I love you too,” Tommy said simply.

 ---

 Adam woke up to a snoring Tommy nestled in his arms.  It was pathetic how he found that endearing. He should be annoyed by the snoring and his numb left arm, but _no_ , he found snoring Tommy who was drooling onto his bare arm adorable instead. He was so far gone, there was no going back.

His iPhone beeped and he wondered who would text him so early in the morning. It was his day off and the management would usually leave him alone. He reached out for the phone slowly, taking extra care in not waking Tommy up. Tommy snuffled in his sleep and nuzzled deeper into Adam’s neck. Adam smiled at the gesture and looked at the message someone had sent him before sending a reply.

 _Sutan: Have you fucked him good yet?_

 _Adam:_ _None of your business. Go get your own man so you won’t disturb me._

 _Sutan: It IS my mofo business. Seeing as how I’m your fairy godmother and all._

 _Adam: You got the fairy part right at least._

 _Sutan: Bitch._

 _Adam: Slut._

 _Adam: Thank you._

 _Sutan: You welcome._

 __

Adam smiled as he placed his iPhone back on the table before looking at Tommy who was still sleeping deeply in his arms. He willed Tommy to wake up so that he could say yes to the question Sutan had asked him.

“Wake up Tommy. So I can fuck you good.” He whispered into Tommy’s ear before biting the lobe.

Tommy shifted in his arms and opened his eyes to the most beautiful sight in the world. A pair of greyish-blue eyes that looked at him with so much love and adoration that he almost blushed at the intensity of it all.

“You.” Tommy coughed to clear the hoarseness of his voice. “Were saying?”

“How about I just show you instead?” Adam grinned at him.

And Tommy had no problem with that. He had no problem with that at all.

  



End file.
